the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Tuladhara
Perhaps the rarest of planetouched, the tuladhara are the distant descendants of rilmani and a human, infused with the essence of balance itself. Though no one knows why the enigmatic neutral exemplar would choose to mate with a mortal, most assume these planetouched are yet another tool to be used by the rilmani in order to balance the planes. Tuladhara are just now being recognized in any significant numbers, which only increases the mystery surrounding their motives. Gameplay Note: for the purposes of playing a Tuladhara, treat them as Half-Elves. Personality: Tuladhara tend to stay out of conflicts, viewing everything from a distance and making judgments only after they have heard (or seen) both sides. The tuladhara think practically, but are not emotionless like zenythris sometimes appear to be. In many ways they resemble normal humans in their capacity for any emotion, though tempered by their willingness to consider all sides of an issue. Above all, the neutral planetouched are cryptic, rarely saying more than is necessary and always seeming to know more than anyone else. They prefer to help someone find their own answer rather than lead them to one. Though some think that the tuladhara, being so innately dedicated to neutrality, will even betray their own friends if it serves their idea of balance, real planewalkers know that this is not true. Earning the trust of a tuladhara may not be easy, but once you have it, they are loyal allies and honorable friends. Physical Description: Tuladhara look like lithe and graceful humans and are sometimes mistaken for aasimar or half-elves. The misconception is short lived, however, as they can be easily discerned by their skin, which has a metallic color depending on the type of rilmani ancestor. In addition, their eyes glow with opalescent light, and some tuladhara have slight ridges on their foreheads. Tuladhara like to dress in fashionable, rich and heavy fabrics, so long as they aren’t too flashy. Relations: Few people have met a tuladhara, and even fewer know enough about the rilmani to make any judgments on them. This anonymity serves the tuladhara fine, as those who know of their heritage often eye them curiously. Some people are alienated by the thought that the tuladhara are born of neutrality, and think that they have no opinions of their own, while others believe they are trying to play everyone in the pursuit of equilibrium. A few races even look at them with disdain for not taking a stance in the conflicts of ethics and morals throughout the Outer Planes. More open-minded races admire the tuladhara, because they are fair and never have biases. Whatever others think of them, due to their neutral mindset, they try (often successfully) to be on good terms with all other races. Alignment: As one might suspect, most tuladhara are true neutral, and those who are not strive to be at least a bit balanced in their views. Those who decide to tilt the odds in one direction can be chaotic neutral, neutral evil, neutral good, or lawful neutral. Tuladhara with one of the “extreme” alignments are very, very rare. Tuladhara Lands: The tuladhara live everywhere on the planes. Perhaps because of the rilmani’s grand design, they have created their children to live on the Outer, Inner, and even the Prime Material Plane. Many tuladhara have visited Sigil at least once, trying to “learn from The Lady”, whom they regard as an important factor in keeping the balance on the planes. They have no lands of their own save among their human parents, and it is unclear whether the rilmani would welcome them in their own society. Belief: Balance is everything for the tuladhara. They are born with the desire to make the planes equal and few can suppress these urges. They tend to work together with like-minded individuals to achieve their ends, and if this means that they have to join a religious order or faction, they will do it. Few are dedicated to a single ethos, though some of them venerate neutral powers, particularly gods of knowledge, nature, and time. Tuladhara join any faction that they believe can help them further their goals, though many join the Free League. Language: Tuladhara speak Planar Trade. They’ll also learn any other language that they think might be necessary to know in the future. Most tuladhara also know Prime languages like Draconic and Elven, exemplar languages like Abyssal and Celestial, and the elemental tongues. Names: Since the rilmani have no family names, the tuladhara adapt the family name of their mortal parents or define themselves by their birthplace. Male Names: Devonech, Leynar, Silmach, Vondar Female Names: Cesimag, Elnehm, Kivha, Unach Adventurers: Adventuring gives a tuladhara the opportunity to increase her knowledge about the planes and where balance is needed. Many tuladhara will not hesitate when they are offered a position within an adventuring group and will support this group with all of their abilities as long as these people understand and respect their belief. They will rarely act against the wishes of the group; instead they try to advise their companions on the best course of action. Whether appreciated or not for their insight, tuladhara are confident that their attempts will bring the multiverse one step closer to harmony. Roleplaying a Tuladhara: The multiverse’s equilibrium is endangered, and you are its tool to even the odds. Strive for knowledge and power, but only as tools to achieve balance. You are born of an enigmatic race of keepers, and are equally mysterious to those around you. The passions and temptations of your mortal kin do not stir you. In the end, the many cycles of the multiverse triumph over these temporary things. Though just a small part of a greater design, unlike most creatures you know what your purpose is. Do not hesitate to play your part; what you do serves the will of the multiverse itself. Category:Tuladhara